


How Could I be So Blind?

by Anime_Queen_88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Literature, Multi, Romance, Sadstuck, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Queen_88/pseuds/Anime_Queen_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her magic White Cue Ball, Mindfang can see whatever she wants in the future, she knows exactly what she wants, when she wants to know it. So how could she miss something as huge as this?</p><p>(Alternatively titled: In which I rip both yours and my hearts to shreds as we simultaneously watch Mindfang fall in love with Signless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I be So Blind?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commison for [](http://signiess.deviantart.com/) on DeviantArt
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long!!! I just had major writers block, but this was really fun to write! I really like how this turned out! What is with me and sad stuck? I really hope you like this and that it does your beautiful art work justice! Please enjoy!
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sadstuck

    _Once again I saw him in the street. Dozens of people were crowded around him, so tightly that I couldn't even see him. But I know that voice to well to mistake it for any other. I can't tell whether The Signless is brave, or stupid, nevertheless he entertains me. I do admit that his sermons have some truth to them, but it will be those sermons that bring about his end. I don't need the orb to tell me that._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I stepped off of my ship, the port breeze brought a smile to my face. I walked into town to restock my supplies, and I heard something odd. It sounded like music off in the distance. I decided that my crew could pick up the majority of what I needed and I walked in the direction of the music. As I arrived I noticed an olive blood playing a stringed instrument to accompany a man speaking to the crowd, I guessed that it was a method of bringing more people to listen. I decided that listening for a bit couldn't hurt, and so I stayed to listen. His message was one of peace, saying that the castes should live in harmony, I scoffed to myself and turn away. All though I did admit to myself that he had a point.

    As I walked out of a shop later that day I saw the same man from before, he was speaking to the olive blood that had been playing the music. I walked over and interrupted their conversation, not really caring what it was about.  
    "Your sermon before was pretty touching lowblood." He looked slightly down to see me, seeing as he was a bit taller then me, and he smiled. I internally rolled my eyes.  
         
    "You think so?" He asked, "thank you." I actually did roll my eyes that time.

    "Just be careful where you speak, that kind of preaching could get you culled. I already had to distract some guards from you today, and I won't always be here." It was a lie of course, but it had the desired effect, his smile grew wider and he turned to me.

    "I'm the Signless," he said, "but you can call me Kankri." I ignored his outstretched hand.

    "Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." I smirked, "but you can call me The Marquise." His smile faltered, and my smirk grew.

    "Like the pirate?" I nodded and his smile doubled in size causing my smirk to falter. What was with this guy? The olive blood whispered something in his ear and he sighed then looked back at me, "I'm sorry, I must go. Maybe we can talk again someday?" I turned and walked away, I had said my piece and I was done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    _His sermon was still the same as always, "bring the lowbloods and highbloods together in peace and harmony..." blah-de-blah-blah. I respect his guts, but I hardly even notice the order of the caste system unless it benefits me, so I don't really care if it changes or not. What I do want to change, however, is this odd feeling in my chest when I see, hear, or hear of him. It's odd. I don't like it._

 __~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    My lips spread into a fang filled grin as I watched the violet clad troll in front of me turn and storm away, it didn't worry me, I knew that Dulscar would come back, he always does. A flash of red from the corner of my eye caught my attention and so I turned to face it. I sigh as I see The Signless again, with his usual group of lowbloods. He turns his head to me and that stupid smile of his reappears as he sees me, he calls out to me, but I walk away.

    A few weeks later the same happens, this time he catches me. I turn back to the breathless mutant with his ever present smile, and I ask him what he wants. A bright red overtakes his face and he scratches the back of his neck.  
    "Well. you see." He starts out, "I wanted to talk to you again, is that so bad?"  
      
    "Yes." I answer without hesitation and his face falls. "What's with the constant smiles Signless?" He smiles yet again and happily replies.

    "I told you to call me Kankri, and it's because, how can I be sad when I know the potential of this world to be peaceful?" I just couldn't wrap my mind around this troll, so I did't reply. "Are you OK?" He asks and I nod my head.

    "Remove your hand from me... _Kankri_ , and I don't now what potential you think you see in this hell hole of a planet, but whatever drugs you're on I want some. Who knows how much money I could get by selling that?" At that moment I finally saw him frown, and I realized that I actually _liked_ his smile. Not that I would ever admit it out loud.

    "I wish you wouldn't think like that, it's that kind of thinking that's making it so we can't have peace." I scoff.

    "We're a warring species, we can't survive without bloodshed, haven't you noticed that?"

    "But I've seen a world where we aren't like that! And I know it's a possibility!" His voice was growing somewhat desperate for me to understand what he was saying.

    "You're delusional," I say as I shake my head, "it's almost sad."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I already know who my matesprite is supposed to be, and I know it's not him. So why does my heart clench every time I think that? I couldn't help myself today, I looked into the orb to see who he was destined to be with, and I saw that Olive Blood. Why do I feel this way? I've only spoken to him a handful of times. I shouldn't feel like this, I'm stronger then this. Kankri what are you doing to me?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I look around the woods in silence. We had docked at my home town for a reprieve from the sea. As I walk through the familiar forest, I hear familiar voices. Although they weren't familiar for this area. I silently sigh as I come across the Signles- Kankris campsite. Him and his entourage were sitting around a fire laughing and talking as they ate their meal. They didn't notice my presence so I turned to leave, but as I did I accidentally stepped on a fallen branch causing it to snap. I was pinned to the closest tree with a blade at my neck faster then you could say 'Imperial'. It was the olive blood who had me pinned, and her fangs were bared. That was until Kankri cam up and placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively calming her down enough for her to let me go.  
      
    "What a surprise seeing you here" he says with that ever present, almost infuriating, grin.

    "I live here." His mouth makes a small 'o' shape before returning to his smile once more.

    "Is that so? Would you mind showing us around? We can't seem to find the stores." I sigh but nod.

    "I'l show you, but only one of you can come with me. It would raise to much suspicion if I had a group trailing about behind me. And I have a reputation to uphold you know." Kankri chuckled before nodding.

    "I do know. I'll accompany you. Meulin, watch over the camp with the others will you?" She nods and I see that hurt in her eyes. She's discovered her feelings for him, he hasn't for her yet. I fleetingly think of controlling her to 'persuade' her not to feel that way for him. But the thought is gone as quick as it arrived.

    We begin the trek back to town, and it talks almost all I have to not take his hand in mine, or to push him against a tree and kiss him. I chalk these feelings up to basic lust --he is quite attractive-- but I know that that's a lie. As we walk we talk of random things: who we thought we would be when we were grubs, what our every day lives are like, what it's like to be a preacher, what it's like to be a pirate, the state of our quadrants. I tell him I only have my black quadrant filled and before I can process what's happening, his lips are pressed to my own. He pulls away before I can return the kiss and he continues walking. I smirk with a small chuckle before pulling him back and kissing him again. He laughs when we part, and we walk into town and in hand. But I don't lead him to the stores, no, I lead him to my hive. And we spend the day there, seeing as the sun was beginning to break over the horizon as we arrived at town. The excuse we give his friends the nexyt night is that we had to take shelter from the sun. They believe us.

_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_They're going to kill Kankri. According to Dualscar they've found him and he's to be publicly executed to set an example. I wish I could say that I don't care, but I know I do. Kankri, I've come to realize that I'm incredibly flushed for you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I know this feeling will fade, seeing as I'm destined to be with a bronze blood, but I wish I could stay with you. I'm sorry._

___  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I stand in the crowd. They all push against me volleying for a better view. I stay as still as an island, not even the roughest of storms can move me. I don't even feel them. I stare stony-faced at the bleeding, weak, and naked body on the podium. His wrists bound above his head with a piece of red hot iron. Although I can' feel it, I know two streams of cobalt occupy my face. Even through all of the pain, and the looming fear of death, he stays composed. That is, until Darkleer moves to take the final strike for his life. Only then does he make a sound. Only then does he show his anger and his fear. Only then does he meet my eyes.

    The olive blood, Muelin, tries to run to the corpse of her dear matesprite, but the guards that are holding her, keep her back. They pull The Dolorosa off to the side, where they have a cage that they keep slaves in. The Psiionic is toted to Her Imperious Condescension, and I know they plan to kill Meulin to. That is until Darkleer lets her go. I sigh as I know that this is the moment where he's thrown into exile. I saw it in the orb after all. I turn away from the chaos and I head back to my ship. I don't even register my body shacking sobs as I go. And my crew knows better then to point them out. I already knew all of this was going to happen, so why did I allow myself to fall for him. I have all of the knowledge I could ever desire and yet I couldn't see this heart break coming. How could I have been so blind?


End file.
